Help:DMCA takedown notice
Contact us}} Memory Alpha is a community consisting of many different fans from a wide variety of countries, all based around documenting information about Star Trek. In most cases, the material our Archivists upload is wholly original content that they directly create. Sometimes, an article on Memory Alpha may include material not directly created by our Archivists. In order for this content to adhere to our Terms of Use, this kind of material must not violate the intellectual property rights of any third party. That generally means the only non-original material permitted on Memory Alpha is used with permission, under a Creative Commons (or similar) license, is in the public domain, or is being used in a way likely to qualify as fair use under US law. If material is being used without permission or in a way that allegedly violates the rights of copyright holders, Memory Alpha's hosting provider, Fandom, follows the notice and takedown provisions of the . What is the DMCA? The Digital Millennium Copyright Act (DMCA) is a US federal law designed to address concerns in the internet context. Among other provisions, the DMCA sets up a system for copyright owners to report infringements directly to the hosting platform that the infringement appears on. If a host or Internet Service Provider (ISP) receives a valid DMCA Takedown Notice and they act to remove the infringing content, they qualify for a protecting them from liability for the actions of their users. Please note that neither Memory Alpha nor Fandom is in a position to provide legal advice. If you have questions, you should speak to an attorney. DMCA process Sending DMCA Takedown Notices If you believe your copyrighted content is being used on Memory Alpha in a manner that violates your rights, you may send a DMCA takedown notice. A takedown notice requires the following information from you or your designated representative: #Your name, address, phone number, and email address; #Your physical or electronic signature (depending on your method of sending); #Information about and/or a link(s) to your copyrighted work that is allegedly being infringed; #A link(s) to the allegedly infringing work on Memory Alpha; #A statement saying that you have a good faith belief that the use of allegedly infringing material is not not authorized by the copyright owner, its agent, or the law; #A statement that the information contained within the notice is accurate; #A statement that you swear, under penalty of perjury, that you are the copyright holder or that you are authorized to act on the copyright holder's behalf. We recommend that you use our DMCA request form to send a takedown notice. This will allow you to fill in your information and instantly send it to Fandom. If you are emailing the notice directly, you may send it to copyright@fandom.com. If you are mailing a physical copy, please address the notice to: :Attn: Copyright Agent :Wikia, Inc. :360 Third Street :Suite 750 :San Francisco, CA 94107 The information you provide in a takedown notice will be shared with other parties, including the administrators of Memory Alpha, the user who uploaded the allegedly infringing content, and Chilling Effects. Upon receipt of a valid takedown notice with all the required elements, Fandom will remove the allegedly infringing content. The Memory Alpha community will be notified, via edit and/or deletion summaries (when available), why the content has been deleted. The summary will also include a link to this page, informing them of their rights to file a counter-notice. It is the responsibility of copyright holders or their designated representative to send a full and complete takedown notice. Neither Memory Alpha nor Fandom can help you with this process, so it is recommended that you talk to legal counsel if you have questions about or need assistance with filing a notice. Incomplete and/or invalid notices will not be accepted. If a particular user account uploads content that accrues three (3) separate DMCA takedown notices, Fandom reserves the right to disable the account, at their discretion, under their repeat infringer policy. Takedown notices for which content has been restored in response to a successful counter-notification do not count as strikes for the purposes of the repeat infringer policy. Sending a counter-notice If members of the Memory Alpha community believe that they have the right to use the deleted content or that the takedown notice was filed in error, they can file a counter-notice. A valid and complete counter-notice must have the following required elements: #Your name, address, and phone number; #Your physical or electronic signature (depending on your method of sending); #The following statement: "Under penalty of perjury, I have a good faith belief that the content was removed by mistake or misidentification." #The following statement: "I give my consent to be served a lawsuit in the jurisdiction of my local United States Federal District Court (or any appropriate United States Federal District Court, if I am outside of the United States)." #The following statement: "I consent to accept service of process from the copyright holder and/or their agent who filed the takedown notice." Valid and complete counter-notices, with the required elements listed above, may be sent to copyright@fandom.com or Fandom's mailing address: :Attn: Copyright Agent :Fandom, Inc. :360 Third Street :Suite 750 :San Francisco, CA 94107 Upon receipt of the counter-notice, Fandom will inform the copyright holder of the counter notice. The copyright holder will then have two (2) weeks in which to initiate a lawsuit. If, after two weeks, Fandom has received no notice that a lawsuit has been filed, Fandom will restore the deleted content. Fandom cannot provide legal advice for counter-notices. As Fandom is merely the host for the material, it is protected by the safe harbor provisions of the DMCA. Submission of a counter-notice could lead directly to litigation with the copyright owner, and if you knowingly make a material representation in the counter-notification you may be subject to further liability. Due to the possibility of a lawsuit, you should fully understand the risks before filing a counter-notice. See also * DMCA request form * Learn about the on Memory Alpha * Learn about on Memory Alpha * Learn about Fandom's licensing DMCA takedown notice DMCA takedown notice